Migration of circuit design to sub-micron CMOS poses many challenges. For example, traditional analog circuits are not scalable to sub-micron technology. Many analog parameters degrade when shrunk to sub-micron levels. These analog parameters can include output resistance, leakage, headroom, and matching. Due to the foregoing, analog circuits are difficult to migrate from one technology to another. In contrast, digital logic circuitry can be migrated to sub-micron technology without much difficulty, and may actually realize benefits from such migration.
Thus, conversion of analog circuitry to equivalent digital logic circuitry can be advantageous for facilitating circuit migration to sub-micron technology. More specifically, once an analog circuit block is converted to an equivalent digital circuit block, the equivalent digital circuit block can be more easily migrated to sub-micron technology. Conversion of analog circuitry to digital circuitry and subsequent migration of the digital circuitry to sub-micron nodes can provide savings in engineering design time as compared with attempts to directly migrate the analog circuitry to a sub-micron version thereof.